About Us
by Kim Heeya
Summary: "Cinta hanyalah kutukan Tuhan untuk seseorang yang lemah."/- kau melakukannya lagi, dengan sempurna."/"Yaa, kau namja berkulit pucat, ingatlah! Cinta ada untuk setiap orang! Kau pun pasti memilikinya!"/"Cukup kita saja yang merasakan ketakutan ketika ditugaskan membunuh, merasakan tatapan ketakutan mereka, merasakan.. menjadi seperti seorang Malaikat maut."/WARN INSIDE!DLDR!:3


**About 'US'**

.

.

.

_**Cast**_

Cho Kyuhyun _as_ Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae _as_ Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin _as_ Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae _as_ Lee Donghae

_**Pairing**_: _Main_! KyuHyuk, _SlightMain_!Haemin, _Slight_! HaeHyuk, & _Slight_! KyuMin

_**Rating**_ : M (jaga-jaga)

_**Genre**_ : _Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mistery, Adventure, etc_.

_**Desclimer**_ : KyuHyuk saling memiliki, tak peduli apapun kata haters! _Other cast_ pun juga seperti itu! _Author_ hanya meminjam nama _character_, tidak memiliki mereka! Yang jelas semua _character_ adalah milik diri mereka sendiri serta Tuhan YME.

_**WARN! **_: Yaoi! _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje! Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! Beserta kekurangan lainnya yang membuat _Fanfiction_ ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Maaf apabila ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, karena fic ini memang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber.

.

.

.

**_About 'US'_**

**PROLOG. **

.

.

.

**_ ? POV _**

"Hh- hah-hahh..hgghh.."

Hah!

Aku sudah muak menatap tua bangka ini menarik nafas putus-putus, ingin ku lakukan pekerjaan selanjutnya, namun dia mengangkat tangannya. "Ak-aku mengerti hidupmu! A-aku me-mengerti!" aku menatapnya dingin, tak perduli dengan nafasnya yang sudah putus-putus. "Kau tak mengerti mengenai hidupku." sahutku dingin. _Ahjussi_ tua bangka itu menggeram dan menarik nafas dengan susah payah sekali lagi, "K-kau tid-dak bisa hidup sendirian seper-ti itu! Kau.. kau butuh cint-ta! Ya, cinta! Car- Ahh!" matanya membelalak, terkejut akan sengatan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan pisau dari tanganku. Dan, tetesan-tetesan darah segar mengucuri dagunya.

"Cinta hanyalah kutukan Tuhan untuk seseorang yang lemah."

Dan akupun mencabut pisau tersebut dari perutnya yang sudah ku tusuk berkali-kali tadi ke perutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kucari kamar mandi di ruangan 6 x 3m2 tersebut. Ku cuci pisau tersebut dalam diam, yah pada siapa lagi aku mau berbicara? Toh penghuni satu-satunya apartemen ini sudah kuhabisi dan aku ditugaskan bekerja sendiri. Ku angkat kepalaku dan kutatap bayangan yang muncul di cermin di hadapanku. Senyuman tipis terlintas di bibirku.

"Cho Kyuhyun," tanganku bergerak menyimpan pisau ke saku untuk pisau yang tersemat di pinggang kiriku. ".. - kau melakukannya lagi, dengan sempurna." Sekarang aku seperti tak mendengar suaraku sendiri, seseorang bagaikan merebut alam sadarku. Suara itu berat, kelam dan.. kelabu. Ya, kelabu. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menatap pantulan bayanganku pada cermin tersebut ketika suara tersebut kembali bergema."Dan ingat, kau tidak membutuhkan cinta. Cukup pekerjaan dan dirimu saja."

**_ End of ? POV _**

.

.

**_About 'US'_**

.

.

Kangin menatap bawahannya itu dengan kesal, "Bagaimana? Apa –" bunyi langkah seseorang menghentikan perkataannya. "Itu." Sebuah kantong hitam berukuran manusia dewasa tercampak tepat di dekat kakinya. Kangin menatap ngeri kantong tersebut sesaat, _namja_ itu lalu menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati _namja_ muda yang memakai _coat_ bewarna hitam di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Senior." Ujar namja berkulit pucat itu. "K-kkau berhasil membunuh teroris tersebut? Hanya dalam satu jam?" tanya Kangin, _shock_. Yang ditanya hanya diam tak menyahut. "Cho Kyuhyun, begitukah?!" Kangin sedikit mendesak namja yang dipanggilnya 'Kyuhyun' itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan memerengkan kepalanya sedikit, "Begitulah, _Hyung_-_nim_."

Kangin menatap bergantian antara kantong bewarna hitam tersebut dan juniornya tersebut masih dengan tatapan _shock_. "Ada lagi?" pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Kangin segera mengedikkan bahunya, "_A-ani_." Ia lalu mendapati namja berkulit pucat itu berlalu dari hadapannya, "_Yaa_, Cho Kyuhyun! _Eodiga_?!"

"Ke suatu tempat yang bisa membuat fikiranku tenang dari darah ini."

.

.

**_About 'US'_**

.

.

"Cinta. Ha! Apa itu, dasar ocehan _namja_ tua aneh!"

_Plung!_

Kyuhyun melempar sebuah batu ke dalam danau di hadapannya tersebut. "Cinta hanyalah kutukan Tuhan untuk orang-orang lemah!"

_Plung!_

Sebuah batu lain, jatuh ke dalam danau tersebut. "Kau salah, cinta itu adalah anugrah Tuhan untuk setiap orang, baik yang lemah maupun yang kuat." Kyuhyun terlonjak ketika mendengar suara serak tersebut dari samping kanannya. "Si-siapa k-kau?!" sosok di sampingnya itu tak menjawab, ia hanya memamerkan gummy-smile nya. "_Yaa_, aku bertanya! Siapa kau?!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan _namja_ manis di sampingnya itu.

"_Annyeong_, Lee Hyukja _imnida_! _Bangapseumpnida_!"

Dan sosok itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "Ini, datanglah ke cafe kami kapan-kapan! Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu! Ja, Aku pergi dulu, _pai paii_ ~"Kyuhyun hanya termenung melihat brosur di tangannya itu. Bahkan ia pun tak sempat berkata apa-apa, _namja_ manis tadi sudah pergi duluan.

"_Yaa_, kau _namja_ berkulit pucat, ingatlah! Cinta adalah anugrah Tuhan untuk setiap orang! Kau pun pasti memilikinya!" Kyuhyun berjengit ketika _namja_ manis bernama Hyukjae itu melambai padanya dan kembali berlari menjauh. Senyuman getir terpampang di bibir _namja_ Cho itu.

"**Andai kau merasakan bagaimana hidupku, Lee Hyukjae."**

.

.

**_About 'US'_**

.

.

"Ah, di sana kau, Kyu! Aku sudah mencarimu sejak tadi!" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Apa kau tidak bingung kalau tiba-tiba saja atasanmu mencarimu? "He? _Musun iruya_, Hae _Hyung_?" sahut Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan keheranannya.

Namja yang dipanggil 'Hae _Hyung_' tersebut oleh Kyuhyun tampak memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya. Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan _namja_ bernama 'Hae' atau 'Donghae' tersebut. Donghae mengiringnya ke suatu ruangan tertutup di gedung kerja mereka tersebut, yang diketahui Kyuhyun sebagai _'Ruangan Terlarang'_. Bahkan, ia pun baru kali ini memasuki ruangan tersebut setelah enam tahun mengapdikan diri pada pekerjaannya.

"Dengar, Kyu," ujar Donghae sedari berjalan menuju sebuah laci yang terbuat dari besi, sementara _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Aku mendengarkan." Donghae mendengus mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, namun ia tetap sibuk dengan laci di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku serius, Kyu. Aish, di mana berkas itu!"

Donghae semakin mempercepat gerak jemarinya, mencari sebuah berkas di antara berpuluh-puluh berkas lainnya. "Nah, ini dia!" dengan cepat, _namja_ bermata bening itu memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Kyuhyun. "Akhir-akhir ini para teroris banyak membuat ulah. Dan, menurut pemerintah, kita sebagai agen rahasia mereka, berada dalam kondisi kewalahan menangani para pembuat onar tersebut."

"Aku keberatan dengan pendapat mereka ini."

"Aku tahu. Karena, jujur saja, aku juga keberatan. Kita adalah para _ellite_ dari yang _ellite_." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Donghae. "Tapi.. aku tetap harus menyampaikan ini padamu."

Sret.

"Pemerintah merekrut beberapa orang yang mereka anggap pantas untuk menjadi salah satu dari kita," jelas Donghae setelah menyodorkan selembar kertas dari amplop yang sejak tadi dipegangnya pada Kyuhyun. "Lalu.. apa hubungannya semua ini denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedari membaca satu per satu nama orang-orang yang ada di kertas tersebut.

"Mereka meminta kau untuk melatih mereka."

Kyuhyun tak menyahut, kerutan yang tadi sempat menghilang dari kening Donghae, kembali muncul. _Namja_ itu heran dengan perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun. Punggung namja Cho itu menegang dan rahangnya mengeras.

"_Gwenchana_, Kyu?"

"Aku tak mau melatih mereka."

"Eh? _Waegurae_?"

"Cukup kita saja yang merasakan semua ini. Merasakan ketakutan ketika ditugaskan membunuh para pelaku kejahatan itu, merasakan tatapan ketakutan mereka, merasakan.. menjadi seperti seorang Malaikat Maut. Biar kita saja."

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**OR**

**The End?**

.

.

**Kyaa sudah lama author jelek nan laknat ini tidak mempost FF DX Mianhae ne readers, jeongmal mianhae.. kalau dihitung-hitung kan sudah 2minggu lebih nih author jelek ini gak ngepost sama sekali, author punya alasan kok.. minggu pertama author sakit, minggu kedua author sibuk sekolah #gaadayangnanya #plak #mati Maklum sih, udah anak kelas 3 sekarang U,u jadi author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ga seaktif waktu libur kemaren, ne? Mianhaee :"(**

**Pst, ini FF permintaan maaf author ya :"D berhubung ada yang request KyuHyuk ya author buat deh :"D sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae readers! **

**Nah, mindt RNR? :"3 kehidupan FF ini hanya bergantung pada RNR readers-nim sekalian, Ghamshae! :"D #dibantegaragaracurcol #isdet -_-v**

**Ya sudah, wassallam ._.**

.

.

**_About 'US'_**

.

.

**Hee.**


End file.
